


Orange You Glad I'm Here?

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Kings of Con, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon verse, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, That picture of Rich with the OJ does terrible things to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Sam brings Gabriel on a hunt to a spa. One massage, a terrible misunderstanding and a basket of oranges later, things get a little...punny.Based on a tumblr post.





	Orange You Glad I'm Here?

Damn Dean Winchester! 

Damn Dean Winchester to hell!

Gabriel fumed as he watched his lover dress, glaring at the door as if the object of his scorn would come bursting through it any second. But he was not that lucky. 

It had seemed like a gift from Dad when Sam had mentioned this case to him, a haunting at a spa and retreat. Seemed like a perfect excuse to spend some time with Sam away from the prying eyes of their brothers, but as always, Dean had to ruin it with work. 

Sam had made it very clear that Dean and Cass could not know about their relationship, at least not yet. Dean hadn’t been happy when the not-so-dead archangel appeared on their doorstep out of the blue, and Gabriel was sure he’d be even less happy if he found out that his brother had been shacking up with Gabriel behind his back. 

Gabriel had agreed, he wasn’t keen on feeling the business of Dean Winchester’s angel blade so soon after being reunited with his beloved Sammy, but with the express request that Sam had to tell Dean eventually. Gabriel had spent most of his long life hiding from one thing or another, he wasn’t going to spend the rest of it hiding from his boyfriend’s brother. 

Sam was contrite at being pulled away so early, and Gabriel couldn’t stay mad at him for long, not with those big puppy eyes used to their full advantage. Maybe he was a sucker, but he couldn’t deny Sam Winchester anything. 

Sam changed into his costume for the day, that of a yoga instructor, and kissed Gabriel goodbye with another hurried apology. Gabriel lounged in bed, deciding what to do while Sam was gone. 

He ordered breakfast from room service, but they forgot his orange juice, so Gabriel opted for a massage to make up for it. He made his way down to the massage room by stealth, knowing Dean would be pissed if he found out that Sam had brought him along on their hunt. He wore only a fluffy white bathrobe, and made small talk with the other patrons while he waited. Soon enough, he was escorted to a massage room, and he stripped down and got on the table in the nude, pulling a sheet over his butt. 

The masseuse knocked and then walked in, and Gabriel looked up to find the biggest man he had ever seen standing there, which was saying something considering who he was dating. The man cracked his knuckles, and Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would be over quickly.

An hour later, he limped back to his room, and flopped down naked on his bed. He couldn’t move, all he wanted to do was lay here and wait for the sweet release of death. Okay, he was being dramatic, but that’s what it felt like. He attempted to turn over, but the pain was too much for him to do it easily. He was still getting used to his mostly human body, and even though his powers seemed to be coming back, he knew that Sam would guilt him later if he used them to take away the pain caused by a massage, and not to help them fight whatever baddie they were hunting. 

Gabriel tried again to flop over, but he misjudged how close he was to the end of the bed. He yelped as he came in contact with the hard rug, unable to stop himself from falling. He was also, he soon discovered, unable to get back up. The way Gabriel figured it, he had only once choice. He had to wait until Sam came back to help him up. 

He hadn’t accounted for the dedication of the waiter who had forgotten his orange juice. 

The man rapt on the door, and before Gabriel could respond, he opened it in one fluid motion, putting a basket of oranges on the table. He was carrying a wooden tray, with a glass of orange juice on it. He took one look at Gabriel and began to scream. 

“Shhhhh…” Gabriel tried. “Please…. It’s alright …. I just fell.. Don’t scream…” 

It was too late. Sam and Dean were not the type to ignore a scream and before Gabriel knew it, the Winchester brothers were standing framed in the doorway, Dean wearing a hairnet and apron. His eyes were darting around the room, and Gabriel knew he missed nothing. He would see Sam’s bag, his clothing and his books on the bedside table, not to mention Gabriel’s unmentionables and the marks that Sam’s hand’s had left behind. He would know what had been going on behind his back. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean demanded, as the poor scarred bellboy hurried from the room and Gabriel scrambled to pull a sheet over his naughty parts. 

“I was invited,” Gabriel replied, struggling to get up. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have on his back. 

Dean turned to his brother, whose face had gone red. “Dean… I- I can explain…he wasn’t like that when I left.” 

Gabriel knew he was going to pay for it later, but he wasn’t a trickster for nothing. “No, I was on the bed,” he said, with a lascivious grin. “Still naked though, isn’t that right, Sammy?” 

“Sam, what is he talking about?” Dean wanted to know, and both Dean and Gabriel looked at Sam expectantly. 

“Well,” Sam began. “Gabriel and I… have been-well-”

“What Sam is trying to say,” Gabriel offered. “Is that this isn’t the first time he’s seen me naked, and if you hear him saying my name, he ain’t exactly praying.” 

Dean’s mouth open and closed like a fish out of water, and he exited the room as swiftly as he had come in, cursing under his breath and making all sort of noises that Gabriel knew he would pay for later. 

Sam’s face told him he was going to be in the doghouse later, but not having to hide anymore would be worth it. If not, the look on Dean’s face was. 

Gabriel took a step towards him, reaching for the bowl of oranges the waiter had placed there previously. “Hey Sammy?” 

Sam glared at him. Gabriel couldn’t help himself, he took one. 

“Orange you glad I’m here?” 

Sam didn’t deign to respond. He simply rolled his eyes and walked away. 

“Orange we in a bad mood today!... No?” He tried. “Sammy, don’t you see the apeel?” 

No response. 

“Come on, Samsquatch!” he called, following him out the door, still wrapped in the sheet. “That was really punny!”


End file.
